poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Littlest Pet Shop/Encountering Brittany and Whittany Biskit
Here's the transcript for the scene where they arrive at Littlest Pet Shop and encounter the Biskits in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. Blythe voice-over: Downtown City. Home to two million people. (Baxter family car drives on-screen, with the trains beside it) Make that two million and two. That's my dad, Roger Baxter. He likes to be behind the wheel. He's a pilot. Those are my friends you met earlier. And that's me. My name's-- Roger: Blythe! Blythe: (Tone is unenthusiastic) Yeah, dad? Roger: I'm so excited! How about you? Aren't you looking forward to getting settled into our new place? Blythe: NSM, dad. Roger: "NSM". (Realizes he doesn't know what "NSM" means; begins whispering) NSM, NSM... Blythe: "Not so much". Roger: What? How can you not be excited about our move? Blythe: Well, dad, I just wish I could have had something to say about it. Instead of you just springing it on me. You know I hate surprises... Roger: You know, I love surprises. You have to understand, honey... It's a great place, in a good school district, and I had to act fast. Ah, I know! You love adventures. Maybe you can think of this as a... great adventure! Come on, Blythe. Have I ever steered you wrong? (Roger begins to drive on the sidewalk, eventually down into the subway tunnels and ends up on the back of a car delivery truck) Vendor: Hey! What's the matter for you? Blythe: (Realizes that her dad is WAY off-road) Dad! Turn! Turn! Roger: (Fails to realize this; believes Blythe is talking about the radio) Turn it up? Oh, okay! Blythe: (screaming) Driver: Erm. Roger: Ooh. That's weird. (Backs off of car delivery truck back into traffic) Angry Motorist: Hey! Watch where you're driving, buddy! Roger: It's okay! I'm a pilot! Thomas: Slow down! Percy: You're going to cause an accident! Blythe: (Gripping the backseat of the car, eyes wide in fear; voice is a mixture of sarcasm and terror) Some great adventure, dad. Roger: Well, here we are. Home, sweet new home. Blythe: What the... huh? We're moving into a pet shop. Roger: "Littlest Pet Shop". Huh, didn't notice that before. Hm. Hey, guys! It's the top apartment! Blythe: Whoa, watch it! Oops! Careful. Careful! (Biskit twins appear out of nowhere) Blythe: Aah! Oh, sorry. You startled me. Whittany: Yeah, that happens. Brittany: A lot. Whittany: "Blythe Style"? Brittany: So, your name is Blythe Style? Blythe: No, it's Blythe Baxter. Thomas: I'm Thomas, this is my best friend Percy. Percy: Um, Hello! Emily: Hello, my name's Emily Henry: I am Henry. James: I'm James and this is Toby the Tram engine Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: My name's Edward. Bash: I'm Bash! Dash: I'm Dash! Ferdinand: And I'm, Ferdinand! Luke: My name's Luke. Bertie: I'm Bertie. Terence: I'm Terence. Bill: I'm Bill and this is my twin, Ben. Stephen: Stephen's the name. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow: Rainbow Dash Spike: I'm Spike. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor and this is my wife, Princess Cadance. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: and I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Blythe: And you're...? Whittany: I'm Whittany Biskit. Brittany: And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit. Brittany and Whittany: We're twins. Blythe: Good to know. Brittany: Are you gonna, like, live here? Blythe: That's what I've been told. Whittany: Ah, too bad. This building is... Brittany: ...Lame. Are those your clothes? Blythe: Uh... yes? Yes, they are. Whittany: Hm. Well, obviously you need some new ones, so, if you wanna go shopping with us... Brittany: ...We'll, like, let you. Blythe: I, uh... have to do anything else. I mean, uh... I have... a lot of unpacking to do. So... thanks, but no. Whittany: Excuse me? FYI, Blythe, we've NEVER been told "no". Brittany: And, OMG, now has just happened. I don't think we particularly, like, like it. Scootaloo: soflty These 2 sound just like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Sweetie Belle: softly But sassy. Roger: (Looking at the pets) Oh, look at you! Boo boo boo boo, you such a cutie-wootie, that's what you are, oh yes, yes you are! Just look at you! (monkey sounds) Fluttershy: Awwwwwww. You're so cute. Brittany and Whittany: (laughing) Blythe: Dad! Brittany: Hey, Blythe! You might wanna tell your father not to get used to those pets! Whittany: Yeah! Littlest Pet Shop won't be around much longer! Fluttershy: What?! Brittany and Whittany: (laughing) Rarity: "Won't last?" That's terrible! Blythe: Dad, what are you doing? Roger: Just saying hello! Blythe: Well, just say goodbye! Roger: Bye! Roger: Well, what do you think about your new crib, Blythe? Blythe: Dad, nobody says "crib" anymore. Unless you really mean "crib", as in, for babies. Roger: So, hehe, most of these are for your room, 'kay, hon? Blythe: Sure, dad. Roger: Hey, I couldn't help but notice you talking to a couple of girls out there. Make some new friends? Blythe: I don't think so, dad. Those girls were pretty terrible. Roger: Oh. I'm sorry, Blythey. Blythe: No worries, I mean, I guess every town has 'em. Roger: Twins? Blythe: No. Mean girls. Roger: True that. Had them in my day, too. So glad you're not one, by the way. Blythe: A twin? Roger: No. A mean girl. Blythe: Hehe. Me too, dad. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes